Lone Magic Caster
by FlopRop3
Summary: Based on the twitter side story. Momonga decides to spend the last few moments of YGGDRASIL in a different way. In a bright flash he is transported to this new world with nothing but the resources in his inventory and The Staff Of Ainz Ooal Gown.


In the year 2138 AD the "Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role-playing Game" or DMMO-RPG game called YGGDRASIL was nearing the end of its 12 year-long run.

These are the final moments of the player Momonga real name Suzuki Satoru the last remaining member of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown.

Momonga sat on the throne, looking over the room with eyes that held a little satisfaction, but mainly embarrassment. He noticed the maids and Sebas Tian standing in the corner. They seemed lonely, standing by themselves like that.

After making sure that he could give the command that came to his mind, Momonga recalled the order format that had been programmed long ago, and motioned lightly with one hand, moving from top to bottom.

"Kneel."

Albedo, Sebas, and the six maids simultaneously dropped to one knee, bowing to their lord. Momonga looked at his HUD to check the Time until the servers shut down.

[23:55:48]

It was nearly time.  
Momonga leaned his back against the throne, and lazily gazed at the ceiling.

Since Nazarick had been praised as the most difficult dungeon in the game, some people might think of challenging them on the last day of the game.

When that happened, he intended to be there to meet them as the guild master.

Momonga had sent mails to all his former friends, but only a handful had come.

He was here, waiting for them too. A guildmaster had to welcome his members.

"Relics of the past, huh—"

He felt empty now. Still, it had been fun.

He moved his eyes, counting the large flags which hung from the ceiling. There were 41 of them in total, the same number as there were guild members, and each of them bore the members' unique symbols. Momonga pointed to one of them with his finger, but then stopped halfway.

"—I can't waste my time idling here!"

Momonga thought about how he had been preparing to celebrate the end of the game in a flashy way. Yet, nobody had come. The reason was obvious enough - everyone would prioritize their real lives over a game. It was a sensible conclusion, but at the same time it was also very lonely for Momonga. Therefore, he decided to abandon his plans for tonight.

He had planned on staying in the throne room of Great Tomb of Nazarick and log out as a King in front of his people. But now he had a better idea to spend the last few moments of his favorite game. He grabbed the Guild Weapon The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and used the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport to one of the small storage rooms of the guild.

The room was used as a storage room for useless and worth less items either from bad drops or purposely useless items made by the shitty devs. Momonga had used his guild ring to enter the room due to the various traps the littered the entrance, an idea put forward by both Ulbert Alain Odle and Punitto Moe, as a way to annoy would-be tress passers and invader.

"Where is it?" Momonga muttered as he searched through the various golden chests each decorated with a laughing men and women on each side as a final laugh at those who risked so much to only gain so little.

After a few seconds he finally located the item he was looking for.

A chest filled with small red firework covered in decorative and festive colors. These fire works where given to Players who played during New Years Eve. Over the years of playing the guild members had promised to light these fire works after completing an extremely difficult dungeon or defeating a hard boss but sadly the Members of Ainz Ooal Gown quit playing before they could light all 30 of these fireworks.

As Momonga thought about his guild and about how he had been preparing to celebrate the end of the game in a flashy way with his guild mates. Therefore, he decided to light these fireworks all at once as a brilliant flash to illuminate the virtual sky of the game he spent countless hours on.

Momonga looked at his HUD to see how much time he has left.

[23:58:03]

' _I need to hurry'_ Momonga thought as he teleported to the entrance the Tomb and Guildmaster Momonga cast the [Flight] spell, and soared out of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick into the sprawling swamps that surrounded it.

He continued to 'fly' until he finally reached a clear location and with the grace of a king he landed on the swampy terrain. He once again checked his HUD.

[23:59:43]

' _I made it just in time'_ Momonga thought as he began to light the fireworks all at once while the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown floated right beside him.

When he finished lighting the fireworks he looked towards the sky as the HUD displayed the time once more

[23:59:55]

Momonga grabbed his Guild weapon and watched as the fireworks go off into the sky all at once in a beautiful display of color.

And then, there was a vast explosion. This was no longer a fireworks display. It looked more like the super-tier spell [Fallen Down] in action. The brilliant white light flared in a huge mass of radiance which enveloped Momonga.

But Momonga's thought was not on how beautiful the flash was but more on what will he do now that his favorite game was now over. Suzuki Satoru had not played any other games like this apart from YGGDRASIL but he didn't think that this will be his last game he ever played _. 'Perhaps I might play Aberage, I might find some of my old guild mates there'_ he absently taught.

As he continued to think on what to do now that his favorite game was over he realized the light finally faded

"What's this?" Momonga muttered to himself.

The once Swamp landscape that surrounded Momonga moments ago where now a grassy field that stretched as far as the eye could see. With an unexpected lack of panic, Momonga calmly checked the time.

[0:01:47]

"Did they delay the server shutdown?" Was all he could say.

If that was the case, he might be able to contact a GM. Momonga hurriedly activated the call function which he had left unused until now — and his hand stopped.

The console did not open.

' _What, what the hell is going on?!_ ' was all Momonga could think. He attempted to force connections that did not require a console, the chat function, a GM call, a forced logout—

None of them responded. It was as though they had been deleted from the system.

This was a very strange situation.

As Momonga continued to stand his confusion and panic continued to grow. He could feel the wind all around him and the smell of the air, but these features where not available in YGGDRASIL.

And then all the panic that had built up in his heart had suddenly vanished and he began to calm down. He needed to know if he could cast spells if can do that without his consoles then he could probably contact a GM or other players.

He concentrated on the spell [Fly] hoping through some miracle that he could use it. Whether through luck or divine providence he felt himself lift off the ground. Momonga sighed in relief as he could now feel himself in the air. Grabbing his guild weapon, Momonga flew towards the sky with a frightening speed.

After what felt like a few minuets he finally stopped in the air.

' _Beautiful'_ was all he could think as he looked into the sky. Where ever he was it was not his real world nor was its YGGDRASIL. What Momonga saw was a beautiful clear sky impossible to exist in the real world and equally impossible to create in YGGDRASIL.

' _Where am I?'_ was all Momonga could think.

Page break


End file.
